Sunshine
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**"Sunshine**"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"**

**Feedback: Please!!!! Good, Bad, Ugly, I don't care. I'll take any constructive criticism.**

**(Yeah, this is short. But it'll get longer as I go along.)  
**

* * *

"I'm back!"

"I'm in the here!" Came the reply. Dick set his bag down in his and Barbara's master bedroom with a resounding thump and plopped, face first, into the large bed that his wife sat, reading a book on. "Aw. Long night?" she asked teasingly.

Dick cracked open an eye. "Very" he agreed. Barbara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Stupid migraine. "You okay?" the red-head glanced over at her vigilante husband, who was propped on his elbows and looking at her with concerned blue eyes.

"I'm fine Short Pants. Just a headache" that, obviously wasn't the answer he had wanted.

"Still?" his eye brows knitted together. "Babs it's been three days"

"Yeah" she breathed out. "Three _very_ long days"

"Did you schedule an appointment with the doctor?" Babs shook her head.

"And why is that young lady?" Dick teased although keeping a serious face.

"Young lady?" she asked, seeing if she had heard correctly "Dick! I'm older than you are! Wait, never mind. _You_ can be older" that earned a laugh from her husband. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, which Dick spent admiring her. The way her brows knitted together in consecration, her soft flawless skin, and those pretty emerald green eyes. "You're going to have to get to work soon" she reminded, not taking her eyes off the pages.

Dick sighed and closed his eyes a minute "I know" with a grunt he got up and quickly disappeared in the walk-in closet. "You're going to Jim's later today, right?" he asked going through his sock drawer

"That's right" her voice carried into the closet. Jim Gordon, former Commissioner of of Gotham PD, and Barbara's loving father. "And you're doing an undercover thing with Roy"

"That's right" Dick parroted pulling a navy colored shirt over his head. After pulling on a pair was ripped jean, painting on a tattoo, and putting on some fake stubble, Dick was ready to go. Promising his wife they'd be back in the next few days, he gave Barbara a quick kiss and went on his way.

* * *

One week. At the very most. Two days in, and Dick was miserable. He missed his nice comfortable bed, his spacious apartment, and most of all his wife. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her long red hair, shimmering emerald eyes, and her smile that made his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. Instead he had to sleep on an ancient couch, in cramped quarters, and share it with another red head. But this red head was messier than Dick had been in his old Bludhaven apartment, drank all the Zesti, and released farts and belches regularly. Can't live with him, can't live without him, as Donna would say.

"Yo! I'm back!" Roy Harper called followed by the sound of the door closing and the red head moving to the cheap apartment's kitchen.

"You better have some Zesti in there" Dick said in a mock threatening tone.

"Don't get your short pants in a twist" came the eloquent reply.

"Oh that _so_ funny Bow-head" the former Boy Wonder deadpanned. "How long have you been saving that one?"

"Oh a few days. Came up with that one behind an old lady at the store." from his spot on the couch Dick looked over his shoulder at Roy.

"Har har" the red headed archer came into the small living room. "That was so funny I might die of laughter" Dick deadpanned. The red head waved off his friend's comment.

"You just don't know a good joke when you hear one Bad Pun Wonder"

"Holy lame insult!"

"Duuuude" Roy shook his head in shame, sending his friend into peels of laughter.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

"I hate you" Nightwing grouched, barely heard over the fat drops of rain hitting them on the roof they were watching from. Red Arrow shrugged.

"I can live with that."

"Who said you'd get to live?" the black and blue clad vigilante asked nonchalantly. If the red headed archer hadn't known Nightwing well, he would've been worried.

"Bats don't kill" he stated confidently.

"I think _he_ would forgive me" the former Boy Wonder teased.

"You didn't kill me when you were wearing short pants and pixie boots, and you won't kill me know"

"You didn't blackmail me with raccoons back then" both vigilantes grinned at the memory.

Nightwing spotted some movement in front the warehouse the deal was going down in "Hello there..."

"What do you see?" Red Arrow asked after the former Boy Wonder whipped out some binoculars from who knows where. Nightwing passed the binoculars to his long time friend.

"That our guy?" he asked as the red headed archer peered through.

"Yep. Let's go" the black and blue clad vigilante said. Red Arrow turned to say something, but his long time friend was already gone.

* * *

It seemed like a normal night to the citizens of Gotham city. Especially to this young red headed woman. Her mother had told her many times that she shouldn't walk alone, even in the daytime. That Gotham was a dangerous place for a pretty girl like her. She would always tell her mother that she was perfectly fine and could handle walking two blocks to get home from the diner. Knowing the route by heart. The red head turned into an alley and quickly scurried towards the other side. She never saw the dark clad man follow her in. Nor did she see the maniacal gleam in his eye, until it was too late. She never had a chance to scream.

* * *

Red Arrow had lost count on just how many arrows he had just used. Where were all these goons coming from!? One minute there were only two guys and then there's forty! Well, not quite forty, but there was a lot. Letting a bolo arrow fly, as predicted it hit a very top heavy thugs knocking him off balance and flat onto his back. From somewhere behind him, he heard the last thug get kicked, and knocked into a dumpster, thanks to Nightwing.

"Annnnd that's a wrap!" Red Arrow said with a grin.

"And you call _me_ 'Bad pun Wonder'" the black and blue lad vigilante shook his head, not caring that his friend couldn't see. "Shame on you" he teased.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a hypocrite" the Archer teased back as he hog-tied one of the unconscious goons. "It was too good to pass up"

"They always are, Bow head. They always are."

* * *

"_Batman_"

"Oracle" Batman acknowledged. He had just finished tying up a would be mugger, when she called.

"_Someone just reported a murder in the Upper East Side_. _Pretty brutal from the sound of it_"

"On my way. Send any remaining officers to my current location."

"_Oooh you got a present for them?_" she teased. "_On their way. Need me to send the location to you?_"

"No need. Batman out."

* * *

_"This is Ron Green for Gotham news"_

_"Behind me is the crimescene for yet another grisly homicide"_

_"Twenty-six year old Jodie Watkins, who was last seen walking home from her job at 'The Best Food in Gotham' diner, was found earlier this evening" _

_"No further information has been given at this time. If you have any information you are encouraged to call Gotham police"_

_"Once again, this is Ron Green. Back you to Summer"_

_"Thank you Ron. Gotham's Bruce Wayne was spotted-"_

With a single press of the remote, the TV screen went quiet. The person who had been listening it, a man, went back to his previous activity. Grabbing another piece of tape, he meticulously attached a strand of coppery hair onto a picture, before turning his leering gaze back to the television and Summer's face.

"I'm coming Sunshine"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Come on Summer. Let me give you a ride. Gotham is dangerous at night" a lanky blond man probably in his late thirties with a goatee and his cap on backwards all but begged as they walked through Gotham News Network's halls.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh Please. It would be just as dangerous if I rode with you or in a taxi, Joe" she said exasperated.

"I know, I know. I just have a bad feeling is all" Joe said with a sigh, pressing the button for the elevator.

"And why is that?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't know Summer. I just do okay?" The red headed reporter simply shook her head ruefully. Joe was always getting those bad feelings. And they always turned out to be nothing.

"Well unless you have a good explanation..." Summer paused to step on to the newly arrived elevator. "Then I'm taking a taxi"

"Alright, alright" The blond man huffed. "I'll see you tomorrow. And be careful"

"Yes mother" the red headed reporter teased.

The elevator door closed taking it occupant downwards.

* * *

It was a normal night in Gotham city. Prostitutes, the homeless, and crooks crawled out of their cracks and holes in the walls. Just like cockroaches. Most were looking over their shoulders more often because of the signal in the sky.

Jim Gordon turned his eyes heavenward to the batsignal. He, along with a fairly new officer, had been on the Police headquarter's roof for the better part of ten minutes. But in his many years of working with the famous Dark Knight, he'll come to you, and you have to wait. Period.

"Commissioner" It took all of the older man's restraint not to jump at the gravely voice. The officer on the other hand was not used to Batman's random appearences.

"You can go now" Jim addressed the startled police officer, and shaking his head ruefully after he had disappeared down the staircase, still looking warily at the talking shadow. "I assume you know why I called" if he squinted, he could make out the faintest silhouette.

"The murders" Batman answered matter-of-factly coming partly out of the shadows.

"Right you are. Four girls. All late twenties to early thirties. Red hair. Green eyes. All gone missing after they left work." Gordon read from the file before handing it to Gotham's avenger. "All brutally stabbed to death." Batman gave a curt nod as he backed up into the shadows. "Other then the girls appearances, there aren't any other patterns..." Gordon trailed off with a sigh realizing he was alone. "So much for a fond farewell"

With another shake of his head, Jim laughed. It was always funny when even the most hardened cops had the bejeepers scared out of them by a talking shadow.

* * *

"Huh. Would you look at that" Summer muttered to herself looking to the lit up sky for a moment, then going on her way. This was her daily routine. Leave work, walk to the corner of the street, get a taxi, go home. And the next day she'd do the same thing.

The red headed reporter wondered if she would ever actually see one of Gotham's avengers. And possibly interview them. Now _that_ would make a great story. Not Britney Spears' being seen with her ex, or what color underwear Bruce Wayne wore, or who he was seen with. But unfortunately no one wants to hear about a local myth.

She continued her journey forward, never aware of the eyes that watched her.

* * *

"Good evening Master Bruce" Alfred Pennyworth greeted the uncowled Batman. The Englishman glanced up at the Cray's screen. "Any leads Sir?"

"Not yet Alfred. There was a partial found on the last victim. Police ran it through their files but no matches" Bruce stated in Batman's gruff voice.

"Perhaps the man has no records Sir" the older man supplied helpfully.

"That's the same conclusion I came to. I'm currently running it through any and all files I can. DMV, Hospital and Bank records to name a few." the millionaire tiredly rubbed gloved hands over his eyes. "Where did Tim run off to?"

"The young master retired an hour ago." Alfred supplied. "And if you don't mind Sir, I will also be retiring to my own quarters." the Englishman had turned and made it half-way up the stone steps when he heard a quiet 'goodnight' come from the cray.

Alfred smiled for a brief second as he continued on his way "Good night Master Bruce"

* * *

Paul Thomas was drunk. It was obvious. To passerbys, to his friends who took his keys, heck, it was obvious to Paul himself. That's why he was stumbling through an alley to his sister Joanne's. Joanne would let him stay the night. Undoubtedly she'd give a lecture later, probably a very loud one, but he was too drunk to care. He wanted to get to his sister's and crash there instead of the filthy ground.

Paul stumbled a few more feet until something solid made him trip. "Son of a-" the drunken man stopped short. It wasn't a large piece of garbage like he had originally thought. It was a body. And not just anyone's. It was Summer Gleason.

Paul Thomas did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Babsy! I'm home!" Dick called out, wearily making his way into the apartment.

Finally after having been gone for days later than he had planned, he was finally home and he couldn't wait to kiss his beautiful wife then sleep for a week. And boy he was dog tired. The thought of falling into their big cushy bed, made with Egyptian cotton sheets, and those soft down pillows, was sounding better, and better.

"Barbara?" he called again, tiredly realizing she had not replied yet. "Hello?"

Oh. There was a note on the end table next to him. He must have been more exhausted then he originally thought, ordinarily that would have been the first thing he spotted. Okay, maybe not the first thing considering he was lacking nearly thirty-six hours of sleep, but it would have been one of the first things.

'**Dick,**

**Went out to dinner with Dad. Be back later, so don't worry!**

**Love,**

**Barbara.**

**P.S. I'll welcome you home properly later ;)**'_  
_

That brought a smile to his lips. Maybe he wasn't going to sleep right away.... That was something that sounded even better then soft sheets and cushy pillows. A _lot _better_._

Dick plopped onto the soft couch clicking the television on. He was home now, he might as well listen to the local news while he rested his eyes.

"-_been confirmed that the Sunshine killer's last victim was indeed our very own Summer Gleason_-"

The anchor's message snapped the dark haired man out of his light doze.

Summer Gleason? Murdered? That didn't seem possible. Sure, he had heard Alfred and Tim mention the case Batman had been working on, but he thought it would have been solved and the man arrested by now. This creep must be smarter than he originally thought, or just had a lot of dumb luck. Either way it wouldn't last with the Dark Knight was on the case.

But in any case he might borrow one of Babs' computers and see if Bruce wanted a fresh pair of eyes. Yeah, that was good. Maybe later though. After he rested his eyes for a bit...

"Hey! Wake up!" Dick woke with a start. That was weird, he wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. It just being Tim or not, that was embarrassing. Even if he had done that very thing to Dick a number of times.

"What are you doing here Bro?" he asked groggily, watching his brother take a seat across from him on the coffee table.

"We've been calling you since yesterday Dick." Tim explained "When did you get back?"

Yesterday? The former Boy Wonder stole a glance at the clock. Seven 'o clock in the morning. He must have been more tired then he had thought.

Tim was waiting for him to answer. Whoops. He really needed to wake up more. Perhaps there was some coffee in the kitchen.

"Uh last night sometime." he answered finally. "You guys need help with that serial killer?"

"No. Batman has that under control." the current Boy Wonder said. He paused thinking over his words carefully. How on earth was he going to break this to his brother?

"Tim?" Dick picked up his little brother's hesitation. From what he could read from Tim's body language, this was serious. "What's up?"

The teen ran a hand through his raven locks. "Dick" He looked up meeting his brother azure eyes. "It's Barbara"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

  
"She's alright Dick." Tim added quickly after seeing his brother's face lose  
it's color.

Dick let out a sigh of relief waiting for the Boy Wonder to continue.

"She was attacked after she left the diner for her, and the commissioner's  
dinner" he said gently. "He came at her with a knife, a pretty nasty looking  
one, according to Barbara."

"Who is he?" Dick asked in his Nightwing voice, his mind going into over drive.

"Terrence McCall. Bruce got a hit on him a few nights ago." Tim reported, going  
into full Robin mode, unconsciously copying his brother. "No history on him  
until two years ago when he turned twenty-eight. He murdered his wife, Dawn.  
When he was let go of from his job,  
he snapped" the Boy Wonder lowered his eyes to his lap before he continued with  
a softer tone. "He was convinced that he had to save his wife-"

"And the only way to do it was to kill her?" Dick guessed. His brother gave an  
affirmative nod.

"He was in Arkham until recently."

"Did he escape?" again, Tim nodded.

"No one is quite sure how, but we know that after he got out the murders  
started." he looked at his brother with stricken eyes "She looked just like  
Babs, Dick." he said worried. "I'm afraid he's going to come after her again"

"I am too Tim"

* * *

A man sat with his elbow resting on his knees, obviously deep in thought.

His Sunshine had fought him. Why? Why had she done that to him? She had never  
fought back before... What had made that time different?

His face twisted into a scowl.

That just wouldn't do. He would have to after her again. Couldn't she see that  
it was for her own good? Well this time, nothing was going to stop him.

With that thought his face twisted into a sick smile. "Soon Sunshine, soon"

* * *

  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

The soft greeting made Barbara look up from her book with a gorgeous smile that  
lit up the room. "I could say the same thing to you FBW" she marked her page and  
set the book down. "Now get that cute butt of yours over here Dick Grayson"

Dick wasted no time crossing the room to his wife.

"I missed you" Barbara whispered allowing herself to get swept up in the former  
Boy Wonder's embrace.

"I'm so sorry" he pulled back, eyes downcast. "I shouldn't have been out of  
pocket so long. That case took longer to wrap up then planned... I should've  
just let Roy go it alone. I don't care if he would've told Bruce about the  
raccoon-"

"Bruce knows about it" Babs interrupted.

"I- What?" Dick turned his confused gaze to his wife "Oh that just figures...  
How long?"

"He found out right after he got home." She grinned. "Alfred deleted the wrong  
footage"

"Okay.... Well then how did *you* know about it?" he asked running a hand  
through his dark hair. "And don't you even think of saying 'all-knowing,  
all-seeing Oracle'." Barbara snapped her fingers and pretended to pout. "Spill  
it Red"

The lovely red head sighed dramatically. "Bruce sent the footage to me. He  
thought I would get a kick out of it. Figuratively, that is." both sobered and  
Barbara rested a hand on her husband's cheek. "Dick, even if you had come home  
earlier he still would have come after me. Besides, look at the good side of all  
of this. We got a face. And that face is all over Gotham. He can't hide. Not to  
mention," a smile spread over her lips as she leaned forward until their faces  
were only a fraction apart. "That you're here *now*, with me, and that's all  
that matters."

With that, the couple kissed. All the feelings of guilt and fear were forgotten  
and replaced with warmth and passion. But the pessimistic voice in the back of  
Dick's mind he wondered how long he would be able to savor her with Terrence  
McCall still out there.

* * *

  
To be continued...

"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great  
feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

_Two weeks and three days_ _later_...

Nothing. Not so much as a peep. Since his sprees had started, he had not gone this long without a victim. And frankly, Dick was more nervous that Terrence McCall was running around then he would be if the normal yahoos that he dealt with as Nightwing. No one besides the Joker had come that close to killing his wife before. That scared him.

Dick shook those thoughts away. Don't go there, not today.

"-d be nice" Barbara said wheeling beside him. The two were walking taking an afternoon stroll in through the park, enjoying the crisp fall weather.

"Huh?"

His wife stopped then shot him a dark look. If looks could kill, Dick mused, he'd be dead ten times over. "You weren't listening to a word I said" she accused.

The former Boy Wonder shifted uneasily under his wife's stare. "Uh, no, I wasn't. I'm sorry"

"Good grief, Dick! You've been doing this for days! What *_is_* your problem?"

Dick cringed at Barbara's tone, but he knew that he had it coming. He silently admitted that, yes, he had been a bit spacey the last few days and that frustrated Barbara to no end.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep"

"Dick when have you ever gotten enough sleep with your 'night job'?" Her face softened in understanding. "Your worried about him being out there"

Leave it to Babs to read him like an open book, he mused with a sigh. After a moment he felt his wife's hand softly grasp his own.

"It'll be alright. You'll see"

---

* * *

"Ugh. I hate these things" Tim nearly whined. Both he and Bruce were waiting for Alfred to bring the car around. Bruce Wayne had been invited to a Fundraiser and Tim unfortunately had to go along for the ride. "Why do I have to go anyways?" he grumbled pulling at his tie.

"Because I said so" Bruce replied nonchalantly.

Tim let out a groan. "Did I mention I hate these things?" he asked his adopted father.

"A couple times, yeah" the Dark Knight replied hiding his amusement.

"What that a _*joke*_?" the teenager asked surprised. "Wow. Someone call the Daily Planet!"

"Brat" Bruce took a playful swipe at his youngest.

"Someone stop the presses!" he added, avoiding his father's hand. "The people have a right to know! The Batman made a joke!"

Bruce shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with your brother. He's rubbing off on you" Tim simply beamed. The Dark Knight ruffled his partner's hair. "Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get out of there"

* * *

---

Terrence watched, unnoticed, at a distance.

He knew why she had fought him now. She was seeing someone else. Behind his back. How dare she!? She was *_his_* Sunshine! She belonged to *_him_*. Not this rat who stole her away.

The man looked to the horizon briefly. The sun was setting. Good. That meant his opportunity was coming.

* * *

---

Dick Grayson glanced at the same horizon.

"It's getting dark Babs," he said, turning his gaze back to his wife. "We should head back"

"You're right FBW. Dinah's probably wondering where I got off too" Barbara replied, leading the way back to their apartment. "She may need my help too"

"I take it she's on another field trip. Where is she this time?"

"Peru" Dick raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later"

"Alright" The Graysons continued their strolled back to the Clocktower in a comfortable silence.

"Oh, I just remembered. I recorded a Alfred Hitchcock movie at home." Dick said suddenly. "Maybe we can sit down and watch it tomorrow. If you're done helping Dinah, that is."

"Sounds good. Which one is it?"

"'The Rear Window'. Not the one with Christopher Reeves, the other one"

"You mean the one with Grace Kelly"

"Yeah, and Jimmy Stu-" A glint from the alley next to the couple caught Dick's eye. Before his mind could fully process what was happening, his body had already reacted. Barbara was pushed out of the way, and his forearm blocked the stab that had been aimed where his wife.

Dick found himself face to face with Terrence McCall, the Sunshine killer, the man who was trying to kill Barbara. He was filled with a sudden anger that caused, unconsciously, for Nightwing to take over and deliver blows. The vigilante in civvies threw a punch that clipped McCall in the jaw, knocking him back a few paces.

"This doesn't concern you, rat!" McCall shouted taking a swipe at the man standing between him, and his Sunshine.

"The hell it doesn't!" Dick shouted back, leaping out of the knife's arc.

Barbara watched in shock, her mind still trying to process what was going on in front of her. When Dick had pushed her, she had been confused, and extremely PO'ed. Until, that is, she saw the fight between her husband and Terrence McCall.

"Oh my God!" It slipped out of her mouth before the red-head realized she had said anything. Dick shot a startled look at his wife from her outburst. McCall took that oppertunity of distraction, cutting at his opponent. Dick retaliated with a hard kick in the knee, causing the killer to drop his weapon.

Sirens suddenly began blaring a distance away, startling Terrence. He limped down the alley he had come from as fast as his feet could carry him. This wasn't over. The rat was going to pay for his enterference. Dick didn't bother to go after him. Instead, he fell to his knees by Barbara's chair and took her in his arms.

"That was too close" he pulled back, putting his hands on both sides of her pretty face. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" not waiting for an answer he hugged his wife again.

"I'm fine" Barbara assured, returning the embrace.

"Are you folks alright?" an Officer asked, while his partner and the other two policemen went after the perp.

"Yes, were good" the red-head answered. Dick sighed and stood, facing the policeman. "Ma'am, you're covered in blood!" the officer shouted in surprise. Barbara was indeed, covered in the sticky, warm substance.

"It's not-" the red-head's head snapped up towards Dick just in time to see him crumple to the ground.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Huffy for helping with the plot bunny. :)

* * *

Bruce Wayne, who was still dressed to impress, skidded to a halt in front the the ER's front desk.

"Can I help y-" the frazzled looking nurse's question was quickly cut off the millionaire.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne" the nurse opened her mouth again. "We're his family" Bruce said, after Tim nearly ran into him.

"Bruce! Tim!" another voice called, grabbing both dark haired men's attention. The nurse let out a relieved sigh.

"What happened? Is he okay? How bad?" Tim called and he, and his adopted father quickly approached the red-head.

Barbara, clad in a pair of blue scrubs, raised a hand halting her brother-in-law's rapid questions. "Dick just got out of recovery, and being put in a room." she said calmly. "I'll explain everything once he gets settled"

* * *

In room 20b of the local Motel 6, Terrence iced his sore knee. After pondering the past few hours he had decided on something. He was going to talk to his Sunshine. Make her see that all of this was for her own good. And he was going to make sure they were alone. No way did he want a repeat of what happened with that wife-stealing rat. What could his beloved Sunshine see in that dark haired man anyways?

McCall stood, and slowly limped over to a chair, cursing that interfering vermin and settled in the seat turning his gaze out of the window.

The hospital where his Sunshine and the rat were was close by. From this point of view he could see the many entering and exiting the building. That way, if he saw his Sunshine leave, he could go after her. Then he could make her see reason. And until then, he wouldn't stop.

* * *

Barbara crossed her arms.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not leave this place until he's ready to go home with me." she said, nodding towards the bed where her husband was asleep. The red-head noticed that Tim seemed to be using the firm mattress as a pillow as well. After getting the full story from his daughter-in-law, Bruce had come up with a strategy to capture the Sunshine killer. Barbara had made it very clear on her thoughts on his plan.

Bruce gave a sigh. He wished that Alfred was in here with him, helping him convince Barbara to help instead of making phone calls. But, he supposed, calling Dick's friends and telling them what happened was important too.

It was around nine 'O clock in the evening. Where as most people were headed indoors ready to stay in for the rest of the night, Bruce had sneaked out of whatever function he was at, and was usually just beginning his patrol around his city. And would have been if Barbara hadn't called Tim at the gala.

The millionaire's gaze flickered to the bandage on his eldest son's arm. McCall had managed cut his son's upper left arm, nicking an artery. When he caught Terrence McCall, he was considering letting the Justice League at him. Dick's 'Aunt Diana', 'Uncle Clark' or his other 'uncles' would defiantly leave McCall with the knowledge that you don't mess with one of their own. _Especially_ their favorite nephew.

"I can't believe you thought I'd go along with this" Barbara fumed, snapping Bruce from his thoughts.

"It's the best plan we've got for catching him" he said, almost pleadingly. Almost. "You're our best shot at this. Tim will be here with Dick," as if on cue the teen snorted in his sleep. "And so will Alfred"

"I _don't_-" the red-head stopped herself, and lowered her voice so not the disturb the slumbering figures. "I don't care Bruce. I'm not doing it and that's final" Bruce gave a defeated sigh. "But" with that the millionaire gave her an intrigued look. "I know someone better suited for the job"

"Who do you have in mind?" Barbara simply smiled, and nodded her head towards the hospital room's doorway.

* * *

A/N: Man this is a short one. Hopefully the next one will be a tad longer.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was fifteen minutes past twelve 'O clock when he spotted her wheeling out of Wayne Memorial's front entrance into the cool night air towards a popular coffee shop. Alone. This was perfect! He could go and talk with her, and she could see his side!

Seemingly forgetting about his injured knee, Terrence quickly exited his hotel room and then the building. Little did McCall know, he wasn't the only one watching...

* * *

When Alfred entered the room he found that his charges were not asleep as they had been when he left, but were fully awake watching some sitcom that the Englishman did not recognize.

"Masters Richard and Timothy, should you not try to get some rest?" two sets of blue eyes regarded the elderly butler boredly.

"Couldn't sleep" Tim said.

"I don't have a good reason" Dick admitted with a grin.

"Where's Babs?" the current Boy Wonder asked, having noticed his sister-in-law's absence when he had woken up.

"I believe Miss Barbara went to get some coffee." Alfred replied "She will be back momentarily"

"Is Bruce with her?" Dick asked. He was worried, and rightfully so.

"Yes Master Dick." Alfred replied "In a manner of speaking, Master Bruce is with her" the looks he received from both boys told him that is was going to be a _very_ long night full of long explanations.

* * *

"_I can't believe I got talked into this_"

Batman's mouth twitched slightly upwards at his temporary partner's grumbling over the comm.

"_You owe me BIG time buddy._"she half-growled._  
_

"Duly noted." he replied. His face hardened. "Keep your eyes open for McCall. He could be anywhere"

_"I believe that's a given Bruce"_ she shot back. The Dark Knight watched as she rolled forward slightly in the line forming outside of the coffee shop. "_Good Lord. Who drinks coffee this late?_"

Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl, choosing to remain quiet.

He could picture her rolling her bright green eyes. "_Okay, okay. _We_ at least have a legitimate reason. These people have no excuse" _the vigilante listened to her grumble while watching their surroundings. _"Someone's just standing across the street_" his partner reported.

The Dark Knight immediately spotted the person in question. There, without a doubt, was Terrence McCall.

"_Looks like our guest of honor has arrived_"

* * *

Terrence crossed the street at a leisurely pace, closing in on the coffee shop where his Sunshine was inching forward in the line.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee?" he asked casually.

She looked up at him with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. "Do I know you?" she asked icily.

"It's me Sunshine. It's Terry" he said, eyes widened in surprise. How could she possible not recognize him? What had that rat done to her?

"Sorry Terry," her saying his name sounded like music to his ears. "But I don't know you." reality hit him with a crash. McCall didn't noticed the man in line behind wince sympathetically for him. What had she said? "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get my coffee and go back to my husband."

"But-but Dawn!"

"Dude, just leave the lady alone" the guy who had winced spoke up.

"_This is none of your business!_" Terrence hissed at the unsuspecting man. Turning his attention back away from the bystander, he reached for his Sunshine's arm "Dawn-"

The red-head yanked her arm out of his grasp. "My. Name. Is. Not. Dawn." she all but shouted. "And I am _not _your Sunshine. Now get away from me!"

* * *

Batman watched stoically as McCall stormed away from his female partner.

_"Want me to go nab 'im Bats?" _a masculine voice came over the comm. The dark knight restrained himself not to snap.

"No Red Arrow. I want you to watch him for now. Follow him, see where's he's been hiding"

"_Alright_" it was obvious in his tone that the red-headed archer wasn't happy, but Batman was thankful that he didn't complain. "_Me and G.A. are on it now_"

G.A.? Oh good Lord, please tell him that Roy didn't bring Oliver in on this. The red-head could be brash enough on his own, he didn't need Queen to go and add to it!

"_We will report when we find where he's been staying_" Connor Hawke's cool voice added. The Dark Knight breathed a mental sigh of relief. Thank God it wasn't Oliver...

Roy's soft chuckling drifted over the comm. "_You thought it was Ollie, didn't you?_"

"Harper"

"_Yeah Bats?_"

"Shut up"

* * *

A/N: One of my reviewers requested more Roy. So there he is! Originally he was only going to be mentioned after his brief cameo, but I think he and Connor will help with the story line. They'll certainly spice up the dialog.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! DC does! Happy reading folks, please let me know what you think.  
**

**9/?  
**

* * *

The day had been beautiful. The sun had been shining, the leaves were turning gorgeous shades of yellow and read, and it was just warm enough that you didn't need a jacket. And the night, though a bit chilly, was beautiful too. But Dick Grayson wasn't thinking about any of those things.

His mind was at his apartment with his wife, not with him, under an oak in Bruce's front yard. The fact that he _was_ here, and not with Barbara wasn't surprising. Not to him at least.

Since his release from the hospital, McCall was no where to be seen. It was almost like he had fallen off the face of the earth. And with him missing, they had been increasingly frustrated. Dick and Barbara especially.

Over the past week, Connor was called to help the Green Lantern, which was really, _really,_ uber important, according to Kyle, who promised to bring him back when they were done. The next day, Roy had to go and relieve the sitter he had for Lian, promising to be back as soon as he found another. Tim and Cass were looking for the Scarecrow, who had decided it was time to escape and give the local heroes grief. Leaving a lot of ground to cover for just Bruce, but he was the one who refused to call in anyone else. But one fact that everyone was thankful for, there had not been anymore victims.

"I told you to stay at home"

Nightwing nearly jumped at the raspy voice behind him. "Did you really think that I would just sit at home while you were off searching for McCall by yourself?" the younger vigilante asked, if he hadn't been wearing a mask, he would have raised an eyebrow.

Batman bit back a sigh. "I expected you to follow orders" he replied evenly. "This is too personal for you"

The younger man laughed, but it contained no humor.

"It's personal for you too." Nightwing reminded him. "Unless you've forgotten, this man has attacked your daughter-in-law twice, the police Commissioner, who you consider a friend, and your son."

"You're still recovering"

That earned him a look. "Do I need to point out all the times that _you_ were out when you were still recovering?"

If the words had affected him, Batman didn't show it. "Any leads?"

"Not yet. I was fixing to go street-side and see if the ladies have heard anything."

"No need. I've already got someone covering that"

As if on cue, a red haired woman made her way to a group of prostitutes. Nightwing squinted his eyes at the red head.

"Is that…"

"Yes."

"Wig?"

"I don't know"

"You _don't_ know?"

Batman ignored him, and answered someone over the comm. "Affirmative." He turned to the younger man. "Let's move"

* * *

"_Well Mister Dark Knight_" a sultry voice drawled over his comm. "_That, was _another_ dead end_"

"I didn't know that you gave up after a dead end" Batman said with a smirk.

"_Wipe that smirk of your face_" he immediately sobered. When had he become this predictable? "_I never said I was giving up. I'm going to go a few blocks over and talk to the girls over there_"

"Copy that. Make contact when you arrive"

"_Alright, until then, tall dark and gloomy"_

Batman shook his head ruefully. Women.

* * *

"_Oracle to Nightwing._"

_"Hello there, Your 'All-seeingness'" Nightwing chirped._

A beat. "_All-seeingness?_"

_"Eh, sounded better in my head."_

Batman shook his head, listening to his son and daughter-in-law.

"_I'm sure_"

_"What can I do for you?"_

"_It's more of what I can do for you._" She replied softly. "_I want to apologize for earlier_"

_"Yeah, me too. I shouldn't have brought that up again"_

"_I shouldn't have slapped you._"

"_In all fairness, I asked for it."_

"_Di-_"

_"You know. My face still hurts."_ his voice contained no anger, just teasing.

_"Well then. I'll just have to kiss it and make it better"_

Batman raised an eyebrow at his son and daughter-in-law's conversation, and quickly switched the channel. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know where that conversation was heading.

"Report" a moment or two passed without answer. "Where are you? Report" he repeated. Not getting a response, he quickly flipped back to Nightwing and Oracle's channel, and ordered her to trace his temporary partner's last location, then ordered the younger man to meet up with him at the alleyway where she had last checked in.

On the filthy floor of the alley, sat he comm that she had been using earlier. A feeling of dread immediately clutched his gut. "Selina..."

* * *

A/N: What is this? An actual update!? Can it be!? *grins evilly* No more cliffies hopefully. And maybe it won't take so darn long for me to update.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." -Dick Grayson/Nightwing**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly, the only characters I own are the ones I came up with. Nightwing and the rest of the bat-clan belong to DC.

A/N: At one point in time, I had this scene written. But one day my brother decided to turn off my crappy old laptop and broke the power button… Yep, that's right, broke it. So, the chapter, along with the other stuff I'd written is currently in limbo. And being at work all the time doesn't help much either. For now, it seems, I'm back (with a brand spanking new laptop.).

I'm sending a special thanks to my beta, Huffy, and my buddy Q. Thanks you two!

* * *

The first thing that returned was her hearing. She could hear some nearby rats moving around in, what she guessed, was either a dumpster or trashcan, the sound of a dog howling in the distance, and a leaky pipe close by.

The next thing she realized was that there was something sticky drying on the side of her face, starting near her temple and going down to her chin, she was sitting in, and tied to, a chair, and that her head had started pounding painfully.

Mentally cursing, Selina lifted her aching head and carefully cracked open her startling green eyes.

A dimly lit warehouse, how quaint, she mused. She had been in a similar looking one not too long ago chasing after a pimp that had beaten his 'girl' to death. She smirked prettily remembering the beating of her own she had given him. The look on his face-. Her eyes widened upon a startling revelation, which made her head hurt worse, but at the time she didn't care.

She had been kidnapped. Her. Selina Kyle. Being held hostage.

With an aggravated hiss, she began to work on the ropes on her wrists.

"Hello Sunshine"

Selina froze, lifting her head to look at the person who spoke.

The mysterious person moved towards her. Their footsteps echoed painfully in her ears. Before she could blink, the red wig she had forgotten she was wearing was ripped off her head, and tossed uselessly aside.

"But-" the person grabbed her dark hair, forcing her head back. "You're not my Sunshine, are you?

"No, I'm not, _Terry_." She spat his name out like a curse word. "You killed her" The blow she received from her comment was not entirely unexpected, but it still left her reeling.

"Shut up!" McCall growled. "You don't know what you're talking about!" once again, he struck her. McCall raised his hand for another strike, but a loud 'clang' echoing through the warehouse made him freeze.

That was all the opening she needed.

Quicker than the man would even realize what had happened she was free of the ropes and his grasp.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Selina said, getting into a defensive stance. Her vibrant eyes never left the killer.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Terrence whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. "I guess I took too long to powder my nose."

"Aww.. What's wrong _Terry_?" Selina purred, grabbing the front of the killer's shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nightwing step closer to them. "Cat got your tongue? Well, you won't need it with what I have in store for you" She grinned wickedly when he visibly paled.

"_This-_"The blow McCall received made him see stars. "-is for Sara. This-" another blow sent him reeling. "-is for Tricia. This-" she punched his midsection. "- is for Kristina. These-" she punched the left side of his face, then brutally backhanded the right. "-are for Jodie and Summer. And this one-" with a final blow, she punched him in the solar plexus. "-is for Dawn" Selina loosened her grip, letting Terrence weakly break free.

The Sunshine killer, barely standing, stumbled backwards and into something hard. "Forget about someone?" Nightwing quipped. With an animalistic shout, Terrence made a lunge for the former Boy Wonder.

A thundering punch to the face had him lying on the cold concrete, in agony, before he could register what had happened.

"_That_. Is for Barbara."

* * *

"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Dick Grayson/Nightwing


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, the only characters I own are the ones I came up with. Nightwing and the rest of the bat-clan belong to DC.

* * *

Epilogue:

Sirens filled the air, and the lights lit up the dark streets in front of the warehouse. And from his perch across the way, Nightwing watched.

Jim Gordon could be seen directing the officers, while paramedics were loading McCall into the back of an ambulance to take him to get him broken nose fixed.

"It's relieving, isn't it?" Batman spoke, announcing his presence.

"Yeah." The younger vigilante replied softly. "I'm glad it's over."

Batman's opaque gaze turned to the scene below. "I am too, son."

THE END

* * *

A/N: It's over! It's finally over! *throws confetti in the air* Thank you to all who reviewed and added this to your alerts. :)

"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Dick Grayson/Nightwing


End file.
